Ashura (weapon)
.]] The Ashura , also known as Asura, Ahura or Asura Knife, is a recurring katana featured several times in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often the weakest katana in the games it appears in. Appearances Final Fantasy The Ashura (Shinobi Katana in the Easy Type version) is the weakest katana, and can be used by Warrior, Thief, Red Mage, and their class upgrades. It has an Attack of 25, and can be dropped from the Pharaoh and have a chance of being in a chest in lifespring Grotto in the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary and iOS versions. Final Fantasy III The Ashura is the weakest katana and it can be equipped by the Ninja, Dark Knight, and Onion Knight. It has an Attack of 100, and is found in Falgabard and in Falgabard Cave. Final Fantasy IV The Ashura (Ahura or Middle blade on the SNES) is a katana equippable by Edge. It is the second weapon available to him, and provides an Attack and Accuracy of 40. It can be found in the Tower of Babil, and bought in Tomra for 7,000 gil. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ashura has an attack power of 32 and a accuracy of 40. The katana can only be equipped by Edge and he comes initially equipped with it. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Ashura is a weapon used by the ninjas, and provides 32 Attack and 40% Accuracy. It can be bought for 7,000 gil in Eblan or found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V The Ashura is a katana equippable by Samurai. It can be found in Castle Tycoon or bought in Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb, Castle Surgate, or Jachol. It boosts 39 Attack, 42 Hit Rate, and has a 12% chance of dealing a critical hit. Final Fantasy VI The Ashura is Cyan's initial equipment, it can also be stolen from Kamui. It has an attack power of 57, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. Ashura is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy X Any of Auron's katanas can be customized into the Asura when it features any two of the Counter abilities. Final Fantasy XI The Ashura is a mid-level great katana, crafted by goldsmiths. Final Fantasy XII }} The Ashura is the weakest ninja sword, and does Dark-elemental damage. It has 51 Attack, and requires the Ninja Swords 1 license and 40 LP to use. Ninja Swords are among the fastest weapons with 1.97s charge and 1.2s action time; only daggers are faster. It can be bought in Nalbina Fortress, Mt Bur-Omisace, and Rabanastre for 5,600 gil. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 72 Attack, 10 Evade, 12% Combo Rate, has a 5% chance of inflicting Blind on a target, and requires the Ninja Swords 1 license for 100 LP. It can be found as a treasure in the Stilshrine of Miriam (Walk of Reason) or Cerobi Steppe (South Liavell Hills), or poached Aeros (5% chance). It can be equipped by the Shikari class. Final Fantasy XV: Comrades Ashura is a mission reward that deals fire damage and augments the player's offensive spell with fire. Final Fantasy Tactics The Ashura is the weakest katana, having an attack power of 7. It can be bought from the outfitters for 3,000 gil. The katana's Iaido ability is called Spirit Blade, which deals non-elemental magick damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ashura is a katana available to the Ninja and Assassin classes. It teaches Fire Veil to Ninjas. It adds +33 to Attack and can be brought from Cyril for 5,600 gil and from any other town for 6,300 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ashura is a katana that provides 33 Attack and is Fire-elemental. It teaches Blade Bash to Parivirs and Fire Veil to Ninjas, and can be bought for 780 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ashura is an artifact found early on which increases the Strength of the character by one. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Asura is a level 75 dagger that provides +62 Attack and is bought for 4,500 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Ashura blades are one of the Onion Knight's unlockable weapons, whilst the Ninja class is in effect. It can be obtained, alongside the Serpent Sword and Golem Staff, either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing them from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ashura is a rare katana. At its base, it has an Attack of 860 and a Defense of 910. Its max level is 60, it has a cost of 12, and it has a normal leveling rate. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ashura is a Katana obtained by buying it for 560 gil at Ordol Port and Town of Sian. It provides 21 ATK. Ashura (FFX) is a Katana obtained from the Final Fantasy X event, Zanarkand Ruins. It provides 87 ATK and grants a 20% chance to counter physical and magic attacks with a 2-turn 35% debuff to all stats to one enemy. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery FF1-GBA-Asura.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Asura.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). Asura FFIII Art.png|Original artwork from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Ashura.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Ashura.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-Asura.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FF4-Ashura-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Ashura.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Ashura.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Ashura - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Ashura - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFX Weapon - Katana 1.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI Great Katana 7.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXI Ashura.gif|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Ashura.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTAAshura.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Ashura FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFF2015 Ashura.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Ashura (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFIV. DFFOO Ashura (VI).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFVI. FFD Asura.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Ashura Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Ashura R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFXI. FFAB Ashura R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFXI. FFAB Ashura FFX CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) FFX. FF11 Ashura R Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Ashura FFVII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFBE Ashura FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFV. FFBE Ashura FFX.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFX. FFBE Ashura.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE. Ashura TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Ashura is the Japanese pronunciation of Asura. Ashura being a katana derives from influence of Buddhist and Zen teachings into the samurai class and aristocracy during the early days of the Kamakura Shougante. While samurai were taught to follow the ways of ''Bushido—the codes, virtues and etiquette a warrior should display in their everyday life—the other side of being a samurai entailed what was known as Shurado: the knowledge that walking the path of a warrior meant facing never-ending violence, the threat of adversaries who also walked the same path, and the theological finality that one was to be reborn in the Ashura realm upon death, and the karma they had engaged in throughout their lives, all much like their mythical counterparts. Category:Katana Category:Ninja blades